kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Secret Admirer
, Peter Hastings | Storyboarder(s) = Paul Linsley, Ryan Kramer | Supervisor(s) = Randy Dormans, Gabe Swarr | Cast list = Secret-admirer-cast.jpg | Previous = Mama Told Me not to Kung Fu | Next = Qilin Time | Poll = What did you think about "Secret Admirer"? ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ AWESOME! ★ ★ ★ ★ Pretty good! ★ ★ ★ It was alright. ★ ★ Not really my favorite. ★ Horrible! ☆ I haven't seen it yet! ⊗ I don't watch the show. }} "Secret Admirer" is the twenty-fourth episode from season two of Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. Plot Synopsis When Po's fake love letter prank on Monkey backfires, the duo's relationship is put to the test in a story of jealousy, betrayal and, yes, even kidnapping.ToonZone.net - "Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness - Secret Admirer" Summary The episode opens up with Tigress meditating in her room until she hears the Five giggling. She then gets up and sees that Monkey is setting up to prank Po while he is sleeping. Monkey then tricks Po in thinking he's late for training, but Po falls for it, and falls into a bowl of pudding, in addition to having his bed crashing on him. Outside the Training Hall, Hu talks to Shifu about how Superintendent Woo and his daughter Ming were supposed to arrive the night before, but still haven't. He is then interrupted by Po chasing Monkey to try to get revenge. Shifu orders the both of them to stop with the pranking, and go looking for Woo and Ming. In the bamboo forest, after Po tries to set up a prank on Monkey and failing, Po and Monkey see Woo and Ming tied up to a bamboo post and being threatened by Bao, Lao and Tsao. One of the pigs then take the Stone of Lu Mong from Ming, and also getting beat up. At that moment, Ming catches Monkey's eyes and heart. Po and Monkey help out Ming, and the 3 pigs are able to run off with the necklace. Po and Monkey then carry Woo and Ming respectively back to the Jade Palace, like ordered. Later that night in front of the Jade Palace, Woo and Ming complain on how they were treated earlier, but Shifu defends Po and Monkey, saying how they were only trying to get them to safety. Hu then asks Ming for the Stone of Lu Mong, but Ming points out how the pigs took them. Woo and Hu scold Po and Monkey, while Shifu explained the importance of the stone. Po discovers that Monkey is attracted to Ming, and with the help of Mantis, decides to write a prank letter to try to get even with Monkey. The prank letter, to Po's surprise, doesn't go as expected, as Monkey thinks it's actually from Ming. However, after a misunderstanding, Ming mistakes Po as the one who likes her therefore Ming kisses him, while Monkey is devastated that he lost his chance of Ming going out with him. Monkey fights Po, and Po explains that it was him who wrote the letter, but Monkey does not stop. While they were fighting, Ming was captured by Bao, Lao and Tsao. While chasing and fighting the pigs, Po explains to Monkey the reason he played the prank on him and that he does not want to hurt Monkey's feelings. Monkey realises and together, they defeated the pigs, rescued Ming and retrieved the Stone of Lu Mong. Voice cast * as Po * as Tigress / Rabbit 1 * as Shifu / Bao * as Monkey * as Crane * Max Koch as Mantis * as Viper * as Constable Hu * as Tsao / Lao * as Ming * as Superintendent Woo Gallery Images Woo-ming-palace.jpg| Mr-ping-monkey.jpg| BunnyMonkey1.jpg| Ming2.jpg| MingPo2.jpg| Bao-tsao-lao-ming.jpg| View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... Quotes Coming soon! Read more... See also * Episode transcript References External links * * Site navigation Category:Episodes Category:Legends of Awesomeness episodes Category:LOA Season 2 episodes